Alpha.mc
Chapter I ... 'sup? I'm not really good at writing what I experienced in my life. What sort of thing bothered me to write this garbage anyway? At least I'm doing something productive for this one guy who keeps messing with me. Anyway, I'm Juni, as in Juniper. I ain't writing my full name because, who knows, you might start stalking me. Again, I'm a female (do I really have to say that, though?) and I currently am studying in high school with no love interests... well, at least for some time. Okay so... summer is over and it was time to go back to school. The school is about five blocks away from our home so I could just walk over there but since it takes a long time I can just take a bike. After about two blocks, there'll be an arcade right around that street. Most kids hang out in that arcade and give themselves a free ticket to kidnapping so I just stay away from that place from time to time However! I go to that place and play some games whenever I feel like it... The school is about thirty years old (I had my "friend" research this just so I can fill my journal with useless filler, including these short close/open parenthesis... parenthesises? Parenthesi?) and I studied there for about three years, thus making me a third-year high-schooler. I'm just writing this journal by memory, by the way. Anyways... I was still sleeping at the time and I just laid on the bed for what it seems like an eternity. After a while, I feel I was being shook by something. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Mom shaking my legs, "Juniper! Wake up!", she continued shaking until I moved my hand to my eyes, removing the sticky goo you get from sleep. "It's way past seven o'clock already, you sleepyhead! Take a bath, dress yourself, eat, and go to school, please!", she added then ran out of my bedroom. I sat on the bed and looked at my alarm clock: it's actually way past seven o'clock! Oh no, I'm gonna be late! It's 6:01 AM! AAAAAAAAA So I did what I was asked to do: eat, take a bath, wear my uniform, and went to school. It was a bit cloudy, which I was glad of because I don't have to use my ugly umbrella. While walking to school, I noticed a moving crew transferring some furniture from a truck to the empty house. I guess there might be another transfer student at my school now. I continued walking to school from here on out. After a long time, I finally reached the school entrance. There, someone suddenly jumped on my back like a canine which made me fall down to the ground. "Ow!", me and the person yelled. The person's voice is a girl who sounds so cheerful and it seems familiar. After moment's notice, I stood up and noticed it was... "Mary?!", a shout came out from me. It was Mary, a cute-looking girl I made friends with since first year. "Juniper~ yayy~!", she squealed as she suddenly gives me a tight hug. "Jeez, Mary, put me down!", I said as soon as I noticed people are staring at us, then I added, "Mary, please!". She then put me down and held her hands, placing it to her waist, "Hmph! You're so mean... I just miss you, you know!". I sighed and replied, "Mary, I don't even miss you. We've only been gone from school for, like, two months.", "Whaaaat? Whyyy...?", "I just said it!", "But...". The school bell rang, it's just as loud as a bird screeching for help. "Oh no, we're gonna be late! See ya later, Miss Madskirts!", Mary ran and went inside the school while I just stood there, spaced out. Without my knowledge, someone suddenly gripped my shoulder tightly. It felt like a vice grasping on me that it feels like my bones are about to break, so I turned around and saw this guy wearing some sort of sports attire. The guy was so tall that I think it could reach a basketball hoop without jumping or any effort. "Erm... who are you?", I asked softly as to not aggrovate him. He went quiet for a bit and then came a voice, "Uh... don't you remember?", he took off his hat, showing his face, "I'm Dunn! Can't you tell?" Oh yeah, Dunn, that one hunky sports oblivion... yeah. He's changed from his looks before from less muscly to a fucking muscle-dude and from white-skinned to tan. God, he looks so good. "Oh... hi there.", I greeted him. I think I stammered a bit on that part which me and him noticed. "Ah, there's no need to be feel threatened, Juniper. I am the same ol' Dunn you always knew. You know... oblivious?", dear God I feel so mad. "Well...! You should be glad I called you for being something!", a moment of silence and the bell rang again. Dunn moved his sight towards the school entrance and said, "Hey, if you don't wanna be late in your first day - like you always do - we should go now.". Now I'm really mad, "Like I always do?!". Dunn hummed and nodded in response... this is embarrassing, "Okay! Fine! I'll go now! See you later... NOT!", I yelled as I dashed through the hallway. I kept running through the hall, pushing anybody out of my way and someone instantly blocked the hallway, shouting, "NO RUNNING IN THE HALLS!", I couldn't control my pace that I accidentally took myself and the person down on the floor. "Oww!", I shouted in pain, "Why you little-!", I accidentally hit him. Him being Terry, a member of the student council. Terry stood up and helped me stand up, "You shouldn't be running in the hallway, miss. You know you'd hit someone without your knowledge, right?". I was afraid that I might get detention for hitting a student council member, "Apologies for that, sir! I'll never do that again!", stammering as I deperately begged for pardon. "Ah-haha...you haven't even changed at all, Juniper. I like it.", Terry said as he picked up his glasses and wore it back. "You should hurry now. You won't be happy when your homeroom teacher gives you detention, right? I'll leave you now, I have to attend a meeting with the council members. See you soon." After that, I went to the classroom we're assigned in. I went in the classroom and it seems four of the chairs are unoccupied: one in the very front of the room, one in the center of the room, one that is in the corner beyond from the front, and one that is beside the chair I just mentioned. I chose to sit on the back, namely the chair on the corner, because I don't like it being a cover and a distraction for those who are on the back. Some time after, the three remaining students went inside the classroom: Mary, Terry, and a transfer student whose name I don't know of. Now this student looks kind of cute I guess. He wears a black longsleeve with white stripes on it and a badge, which seems to be a symbol of the school that guy used to attend in. He has this cute look in the eyes with w soft-looking face. I AM NOT IN LOVE OR LIKE HIM BY THE WAY! Anyway... Mary sat on the chair in the center of the room, Terry in the front, and... oh God... the transfer student sat beside me...! The student set his bag on the chair and dug out a pen and a big notebook which seems to have a word "sketches" written on it. The boy opens the notebook and I tried sneaking in for a peek and my gosh do the drawings look so good. A variety of fantasy and portrait sketches of people... I'm really impressed. The guy must've noticed me and softly replied, "Good morning there!". I screeched on the inside and quickly went back to my seat. I pulled out my phone and went to text Mary even though she is in the same room as mine. MARY PLEASE HELP, I nervously texted. Mary noticed something vibrating then pulled her phone out, looking at the text I sent. She quickly glared at her back and saw me sweating and the boy looking at me. Her eyes widened and her mouth slowly cracked open, a slow smile forms on her face. She turned her head back on the phone. After a few seconds she sent me a text, OMGGG YOU CAN DO IT JUNIPERR, DON'T HOLD BACK ( >3<). Oh boy... "Hey, my name's Mako and you are...?", the transfer student asked. I feel so attacked as if it was the Trojan Horse attack all over again. I nervously hid my phone in my bag. "I'm... Juniper...", words I didn't think spilled out of my mouth, slowly and anxiously. He chuckled and replied, "No need to be scared, Juniper. I'm not gonna hurt you or anything, we're classmates, and I'm glad to meet you!". I forgot what I was doing at this point. The teacher arrived, shortly ending my nervous breakdown. Sighing, I placed my hand on my chin and the other on the table and gave myself a bored look on the face. "Alright students, we have a new transfer student who is here right now.", the teacher said as he held his palm up towards Mako, "Come on, sweetie. Come introduce yourself.". Mako shortly stood up and walked towards the front, leaving his pen and sketchbook on his table. Mako turns his face towards everyone on the class, placing both of his hands on the back, saying, "Good morning, everyone! My name is Mako Uto and I will be your new classmate this year. Glad to meet all of you!", I somehow heard the other girls squealing at Mako's cute and charismatic attitude. Mako proudly returns to his seat as I stayed on my bored look. After a long time of lessons, the classes are finally over for the morning so I quickly grabbed my bag and put it on. I heard Mako yell, "Noo... don't move! I'm not done yet!", as he shows a sketch of me. I looked around the classroom and noticed Terry and Mary, cheering for me. I slowly looked back at Mako and said, "Okay... fine.". I heard Mary squeal loudly that Terry had to cover her mouth with his hand. I sighed, went back to my old pose and wore my headphones. "Ooh...", Mako said as he erased some parts of the head and replaced it with a headset. I pretended to look bored as I quietly stare at Terry and Mary, both staring at me as well. "Ookay! I finished my drawing, Juniper! Hope you like it!", Mako showed the complete drawing. I have nothing to say... but it looks so detailed! I'm really impressed... but I don't want to say that to him... so... "It looks... cool and good.", "Huh... I think I heard of that phrase before, but whatever! Here, I'll give you the drawing.". He carefully ripped the page off the sketchbook and gave the page to me. I took the page, folded it, and placed it in my pocket. "Thanks... I think you should go home now...?", I nervously said. He shortly interrupted, "Well, I saw that our new home are near yours, so why not we go home together?". I had no other choice but to agree and looked at the two and asked, "Hey you two, you gonna come home with us or not?". Terry quickly held his glasses and said, "Nnnope, the student council has a meeting scheduled today! Right, Mary?", I forgot to mention that Mary's a member of the student council, as the president, as well and said, "Huh? I didn't schedule anything this noon... let's all go home together!". Work in progress Category:JustJuuno Category:Creepypasta Category:Long Pastas